


Unnecessary Advice

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Friendly banter, Reader Insert, Sweet, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), unwanted love advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: G’raha appreciated the companionship that carried over from his time on the First with Thancred, but he swears that sometimes Thancred’s advice would probably be more harmful than it would be useful
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Kudos: 26
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Unnecessary Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Ultracrepidarian /ˌʌl trəˌkrɛp ɪˈdɛər i ən/  
> adjective  
> noting or pertaining to a person who criticizes, judges, or gives advice outside the area of his or her expertise

“Well, for that I am glad that he is by your side,” Y’shtola chuckled as she patiently waited for you to finish turning in the last of the ingredients and materials requested by Tataru. You frowned slightly and mumbled, “I’m not  _ that _ reckless.”

“You,” Y’shtola sighed and pointedly crossed her arms, “You had not only taken on the role of taking care of every last Lightwarden on the First, but you were also ready to risk your own life just to save ours. Then again..” A heavy sigh escapes her and she slowly shakes her head, “I suppose the two of you are very similar in that aspect. You both would put others before yourself and it’s both admirable and migraine inducing when you are  _ both _ like that.”

“Now, now, I’ve learned from most of my mistakes.”

Y’shtola had begun to nod in agreement before she softly asked, “Did you say you learn from most, not all of them?”

“Maybe?”

“[Name], you-”

But she doesn’t get the chance to finish her sentence as you started walking away with some slight laughter in your voice. Y’shtola sighed, and while she outwardly did appear to be slightly peeved, she couldn’t help but feel proud of how far you’ve grown since she first met you. 

“Now then, I suppose I will focus on making sure the boys are doing their portion of the work, what about you, [Name]?”

You stopped and turned to face her. There’s a soft smile on your face as you said, “I’m going to make us lunch.”

“Lunch?” Y’shtola’s tone of voice clearly went up a pitch. She may never admit it, but she was excited to have your cooking again. Even when the Scions were traveling through Norvandt to slay Lightwardens, you had always made time to make food from scratch, even if there weren’t many ingredients to work with. You don’t miss how her ears and tail had twitched ever so slightly in excitement, but you don’t - and will never again - comment on it, since you know how Y’shtola would react if you had mentioned it to her. 

“Yup! Might just make Herring Pie since I went fishing with Raha the other day and caught a bunch of platinum herring…” your voice trailed off as you began thinking up a menu. Y’shtola fondly laughed and waved her hand, “I’ll let the others know you’ll bring lunch then.”

“Thanks Shtola! I’ll see you guys in a bit!” 

You had immediately run off, clearly excited to be able make lunch for the group. While the two Leveilleur twins and Urianger will be unable to join due to their own business, at least you’ll still get to have lunch with Y’shtola, Thancred, and G’raha.

As Y’shtola got to the main plaza in Revenant’s Toll, she could already see Thancred and G’raha as they were carrying boxes from the marketplace, with some of them appearing to look quite stuffed to the brim. Thancred glanced over and gave her a nod, and upon greeting her, G’raha pops his head backwards slightly. It may have been due to the angle, but Thancred was certainly taller than the poor male Mi’qote, but when G’raha smiles at her and nods, Y’shtola is at least appreciative of the efforts he puts into greeting people.

“Seems like Tataru ordered quite a lot again,” Y’shtola commented as she approached the two men. Thancred nodded and sighed, “Seems like she’s preparing for another event. What for, you may ask, but not a single soul aside from her own knows what it is.”

G’raha nodded in agreement and continued, “I do believe she had mentioned something about celebrating something or another, but I haven’t been around enough to hear all the details.”

“Well ever since you’ve moved in with [Name], it’s no surprise you don’t hear much of anything at all,” Thancred teased. G’raha sighed and muttered, “This again?”

“Why, of course, you’ve only just come back from sleeping in the Tower and suddenly a few days later the two of you move in together?” Thancred shakes his head fondly and whistles, “Good, sweet youth.”

“You’re speaking like an old man,” Y’shtola teased and Thancred shrugged, “I will not lie when I tell you I feel like I’ve aged a decade.”

“Well, I suppose all of us have then in that case,” Y’shtola agreed amicably. G’raha felt guilty for a second, but before he could even apologize, a swift clap to his back from Y’shtola made all of those thoughts go away. “We won’t have any of those thoughts, G’raha. You may have mistakenly summoned us, but the journey we went on, the people we’ve met and all that we have learned about their world and ours - it was all very worth our while.”

“Indeed it was,” Thancred looked off to the distance where they could see their world’s Crystal Tower standing proudly in the distance. “Now then, let’s finish this work and we can look forward to a cheap meal.”

“Oh, speaking of lunch-”

“Do not tell me that  _ you _ plan on cooking, Y’sh-” 

Thancred does not finish his jest when he can practically feel Y’shtola’s murderous attempt even when the mage wasn’t directly next to him. G’raha decided to stay quiet and Y’shtola cleared her throat, “[Name] has said she will make us lunch.”

“She did?” G’raha chirped excitedly. Thancred almost laughed at how eager and excited the boy looked, but he refrains from teasing him so after nearly losing his head to Y’shtola. 

“How exciting,” Thancred chuckled and adjusted his grip on the box and grunted, “Well then, we best finish our tasks early so we don’t miss lunch from our dear friend, shall we?”

***

Thancred and G’raha slumped into their respective chairs while Y’shtola sat there, clearly not tired and sweaty like the other two were.

“What did Tataru even order? What in the world would be this heavy?” Thancred glared at the boxes that were now piled up by the receptionist desk and G’raha shrugged before sighing, “At the very least, it’s over. I can’t wait til [Name] finishes making lunch.” 

“I’m envious of you,” Y’shtola commented as she set down her tea. “If I were able to eat [Name]’s cooking every meal of the day, I’d never have a single complaint about food.”

“Truly, [Name]’s cooking is quite amazing, but I’m sure living with her in general is amazing, is it not, dear G’raha?” 

G’raha could see the glint in his eyes, and he chuckled, “It is. I feel blessed every day.”

“How romantic,” Thancred sat up straight and leaned in, “You know, you should spice up the mood sometimes. It may get dull living together doing the same thing every day.”

“Well-” 

“Now, now, trust me. I loathe to admit it, but I was quite experienced with handling the ladies back in the day.” There’s a scoff that clearly came from Y’shtola, but Thancred pays no mind to her as he continued, “Add some flowers, sprinkle some rose petals on the bed, or perhaps wake her up with a kiss.”

“I-”

“I’m sure [Name] will love it. Every lady fancies a little spice in their love life, don’t you think she’d appreciate it?”

“Honestly,” G’raha sighed, “While I am sure adding a little spice would be good for both of us, I think going at our own pace is fine for now.”

Thancred opens his mouth in hopes for a witty retort, but G’raha cuts him off as he notices your familiar silhouette coming down the stairs to the Rising Stones. 

“And besides, the two of us are more than happy without your love advice, Thancred. But regardless, thank you for your ‘advice’.” 

G’raha nodded to him before getting out of his seat to help you. Thancred feels a slight flush of red on his face from the embarrassment that just occurred, and it certainly doesn’t help that Y’shtola is sitting there with an amused smirk on her face. But neither of them can truly make a comment on the two lovebirds, especially not when the two of you are this happy with each other as things are right now.


End file.
